Blood Bond
by Reizna
Summary: [AU][SatoshixRisa] She had lost her only sister, who ran away. He was a creature of the night, a member of the Hikari line. She falls in love unknowingly. Perhaps, he will too.
1. Question of Hatred

New fic, which I really really wanted to write and I couldn't wait to finish Summer of Love. Enjoy if you read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

* * *

**Blood Bond**

* * *

Stage 01. Question of Hatred

* * *

It had been six months. Six months since her sister had disappeared.

The long haired Risa could never forget that night. Vividly, she recalled her older twin sister packing something in a small backpack. It had been small things like food and a change of clothes. Though she was smiling, Risa's sister's eyes held a small look of regret in them as she prepared for the morning.

"Hey Riku, why are you running away?" Risa had asked.

Riku had stopped folding her pants to look at her younger sister. "I fell in love."

Risa blinked and backed away. She knew. Riku was eloping with some guy. Risa had no clue about it until then. She had asked questions, but Riku hardly answered them, except with the vague "He's an enigma. You wouldn't understand, but maybe, you will…one day. You are my sister, after all."

Those were the last words Riku had spoken to her younger sister. Just something so unclear. Risa remembered falling asleep that night and then, awakening the next morning. She had rushed to Riku's room, only to find her gone. Tears streaked down her face as she collapsed to her knees, crying out things Riku would never hear --- no matter how hard Risa cried.

"_Baka_! You're the older sibling! You were supposed to set an example for me since Mom and Dad are gone."

It was obvious Riku Harada ran away, but everyone believed she was dead. Risa didn't. She refused to believe her older sister was gone because she could feel it. She was still connected to Riku. In the twin way, she could feel her sister. It was faint, but still there.

Returning back to the present, Risa brushed some strands of her hair back and continued to gaze at the fake grave, where her body did not rest and the flowers were wilted away. She grumbled after remembering to change those; Risa would later.

_**Riku Harada**_

_**Grateful Daughter**_

_**Beloved Sister**_

She then stood and shot a un-Risa-like glare at it. "I hate you. Bet you can't hear me…._Sis_."

At that, she spun her heel and turned to leave. Then, she blinked, feeling a cold chill from a light breeze. That kind of chill only came to her in the winter time and it wasn't winter. It was summer time. Risa's brown eyes narrowed and she put her lips together as she heard light footsteps from behind her, approaching a grave.

Her sister's grave. Who was it?

"Your sister could have heard that comment. You never know."

Risa's heart could have stopped.

* * *

Satoshi stood upon a branch of a tree. For some reason, his master commanded him to keep watch at a certain cemetery --- this one to be exact. Azumano Cemetery bored him to death. The only things that were currently in there were beginning to arouse his interest.

This was rare especially for this gorgeous guy with blue hair and matching, icy blue eyes.

He raised an eyebrow as a young woman donned in black. "Too much black doesn't suit her much."

He watched as she stood and said something aloud about hating someone --- specifically her sister. But that was not what got his attention in the first place. She looked like someone he knew. Satoshi would have to find out.

He gracefully slid off the tree branch, landing without a sound until he began to walk toward the grave the young woman had passed by. "Your sister could have heard that comment. You never know."

His face melted into his usual, uncaring mask as the young woman turned around to look at him. Her long, brown hair trailed after her face. Indeed, it was true. She did seem familiar to her, but he had no idea how.

She shot a glare at him. Satoshi found it quite funny, but fought the urge to laugh at her face. It was rude since they had just met and barely knew each other's names. Glaring simply did not suit her much, he thought, but never said it aloud.

"Like I care about her." She replied, folding her arms.

Satoshi's lips failed to resist the urge to not show emotion. He smirked. "And yet you come to her grave?"

The brunette's matching chocolate eyes narrowed as if he had struck a nerve. This was going to be fun --- well, for Satoshi anyway.

"I just came to tell her spirit that I hate her." She retorted.

Watching her at the grave, Satoshi thought differently. He let out a sigh. He couldn't say that. He was under specific orders to not be caught as a 'stalker'. "And why is that?" He questioned.

Now, he was beginning to wonder why this young lady was furious with her 'dead sister'. In the past, he had thought such drama was stupid, but this circumstance, it was different. Not only that, the girl reminded him of someone.

"She abandoned me, her only family to elope with some guy when she had to help me!" The lady began to shake and tears began to swell up in her eyes. He could tell from afar. In the next moment, he did not answer as he watched the young woman ran off somewhere with her back to him.

When she was out of sight, Satoshi scratched the back of his head, messing up his sort-of messy hair before pushing up his glasses. He turned around and glanced at the grave marker that the lady was kneeling before earlier.

"I get it now," Satoshi mumbled, "That's why…the resemblance was uncanny."

The blue-haired young man then looked back toward the direction the lady left with a cold, but searching gaze.

"Sorry, Risa Harada, but I've got a job to do." He said as his fangs began to slide from their sheathes. At that, he disappeared with a simple hand movement and a hovering mist.

_But I must inform….Nah, he won't care._

* * *

Guess what Satoshi is. Please read and review. 


	2. Identity

Stage 02. Identity

* * *

That was bizarre. Never in her life had she met someone who could see right through to her true thoughts. Well, besides her own sister, but Riku was long gone and far away from there. She had never encountered another who could until now. 

That man from the cemetery had seen through to her inner emotions. He had tapped in. That _gorgeous_ man with unruly blue hair whose strands randomly fell over his glasses, which framed his matching blue eyes that held a sense of cold understanding, had seen it.

Risa shook her head as she attempted to forget all about that man, but she really couldn't. A face like his seemed hard to erase from her memory. Her brown eyes then looked from in front of her to the sky. She had noticed that the wind had stopped and that the sky was beginning to dim.

She better head to something to kill the next few hours of daylight before heading to work. Yes, she worked night shifts at a front desk of a hotel, the 'Niwa Residence'.

* * *

Feeling his fangs slip back into their sheathes, Satoshi licked his lips which were smeared with blood. That was easy enough. He had sucked down every drop from this victim: a young homeless girl who deserved no street life. If it was one thing strange about this 'leech', it would be his feeding pattern. In order to sustain himself with blood, he had chosen to kill with mercy. 

Perhaps, that sense remained from when he was changed. When he was still human, he had been training to become a commander-in-chief.

He wiped the blood off his lips, erasing all evidence that he had been the predator before abruptly taking a form of a black cat with bright blue eyes. No one ever saw his transformation. He was that good at being what he was; a vampire.

But perhaps, there was a few possibly even greater than Satoshi himself. Currently, he only knew of one other who was obviously greater than himself; that one person being the individual that had changed and gave him this new life.

He shook his cat's head as he shook off the thought of that person. With that, his mind drifted to other things. That one girl he had met, Risa Harada, ended up being one of the objects in mind. That human girl had denied the statement he had pointed out earlier that day.

'Her stubbornness will be her downfall. I can see why-' His thought was cut off when he (still in cat form) turned toward a dark alleyway as a shriek sounded in his ears. Whoever was crying out for help seemed to be close.

Satoshi's light eyes scanned the alleyway to find no one but himself. In the moment, his cat's form grew until he was back in human form. He brushed off some dirt off his black slacks and the shoulders of his crisp, white business shirt before pushing up his glasses, which caught a glare of light.

He winced and shielded his eyes. Damn the rays bouncing off car mirrors. Though sunlight did not affect him like it did with most of the ancient vampires, it was bloody annoying to deal with especially when using his disguise which had to have glasses. He walked and turned around the corner, breaking into a sprint and heading for where he heard the screams come from.

* * *

Risa found herself surrounded at the Fountain Park. Some thugs had tailed her as she was heading for her work. Oh shit, her mind cursed. Apparently, these guys thought she was a tasty meal. The brunette then did the only thing she knew what to do when unprepared. 

Scream.

Then, they came at her. There were about three, but they still outnumbered her. Risa watched in fear as they approached her with a dirty intent showing in their eyes. She screamed again, even louder this time. "Leave me alone!"

They snickered and looked at her as if wanting something and she was going to give it to them. Damn men, always wanting to get into her pants. "Damn all you perverts. Get away from me!"

It was alright for guys to look her when it was their high school years because none of them would have done anything, but now, it was horrible. It was times like this when Risa wished she was not 'hot', so to speak.

The thugs only howled some more as Risa backed up, climbing upon the railing of the fountain. She step-stepped to avoid the grasp of the leader; she was also quite careful to not miss a step. If she did, she would have fallen and they would have gotten her in her moment of recovery. She really didn't want that.

"And I thought you people went for whores rather than virgins." A familiar, but cold voice spoke up.

Risa caught the figure out of the corner of her eye. It was the guy from the Cemetery! Though she wanted to speak up, she felt no need to as the thugs seemed to back off as the young man with blue hair shot them a stone glare. It was only a matter of seconds when they took their leave so suddenly.

Risa calmed her mind and jumped from the ledge, landing on her two feet. She glanced at her savior, who looked no different than when they first conversed back in the cemetery. "Uhh…umm…Thank you so much." She said, giving a small bow of respect.

"I was just passing by. It's no big deal." He merely replied.

Risa thought it was no big deal. She almost got raped and he said it was no big deal. My god, too modest and highly observant. It must have been the glasses, she thought. The brunette folded her arms. "I'm Risa Harada."

"Satoshi. Satoshi Ichihara." He answered.

Risa then smiled. That was something the young man with the strange hair color was not used to seeing yet. She had forgotten about that. "Alright, Ichihara-san, I'm going to make it up to you."

* * *

Satoshi blinked. This girl was eccentric. He took that back. All women on the freakin' planet were eccentric. Risa appeared to be the weirdest by far, but he couldn't say this aloud. It would ruin his task which was only a stage one. Stage one being approaching her, but it was more like she was getting to him than vise versa. 

"And how to do you plan to accomplish that?" He asked.

She smiled for the second time. "You know, dates. You look kinda lonely."

Dates? Was she kidding? Suddenly, he slapped himself mentally. Why didn't he think of that? Then again, it's too unlike him to ask a girl out. He folded his arms, replying, "You would ask someone who you don't even know yet?"

"It's only one date. Besides, you look tense and may need help with your love life, Ichihara-san."

Things were going as somewhat expected, but how it occurred was awkward. He swore he felt his cheeks redden a little. Usually, in the current era, a date would sometimes turn into a one-night stand; that kind of circumstance would have been easy for him to complete his task. He had never found himself in either kind of situation (as much as the potential women prey wanted it) for all of his human and vampiric life until now.

He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. He had a feeling if he said no; she would whimper and try to find another way to make it up to him. Scratching the back of his head, he shook his head. "Alright, alright, Harada-san." He said with slight annoyance.

He was so going to be teased back at home for that. He watched as her eyes lit up and she beamed once again. Satoshi was going to have to get used to that.

"Alright, we'll meet back here tomorrow evening. Is that fine with you?" She asked.

"That's fine." Satoshi answered quite coldly.

Risa then bowed one last time. It occurred to him that she was leaving for somewhere close by. It was most likely to her workplace. He watched as she silently waved goodbye and ran off to that hotel, the Niwa Residence. His gaze narrowed as he stood unaffected by a cold chill and the silver mist.

"Looks like things are getting to bit too dangerous for you to tail me around, don't you think?" Satoshi paused in order to turn around to look at the person who appeared behind him. "Daisuke?"

There stood a young man with bright red spikes for hair, roughly Satoshi's age with his fangs bared and dripping with fresh blood. His childish personality could fool many, but it only served to hide his true nature. His white shirt was stained with blood and possibly some lipstick on the collar of his shirt while his dark trousers were crumpled.

"Yeah, especially since this one works with the Niwas. But the smaller troubles are no problem." Daisuke mumbled, wiping his lips as soon as he dropped the body of a brute which had cornered 'Risa' earlier. Satoshi smirked though he felt like laughing.

"Weren't you once a Niwa a long time ago?" The blue haired young man asked.

Daisuke nodded. "That _was_ long ago, but I defied my duty as a Niwa and ran until…you Hikari found me. Enough of that, you know that story." He really wasn't in the mood to tell any long tales of his past _again_.

"Alright then, let's go home. Krad's probably wondering why the hunter became the hunted." Satoshi announced with a hand motion. In a split second, he vanished to appear elsewhere. His friend, Daisuke, followed suit, leaving the bodies of his victims to rot near the Fountain --- where visitors would find them at dawn.

* * *

"Risa, dear?" 

At the sound of her name, the brunette looked up to find her employer, Emiko Niwa, watching her. She blinked before smiling at the woman. She had to be nice to her though she did think the woman was kind of weird for a thirty-year-old woman who has yet to have a child. Though she had out yelling out orders a while ago at a staff meeting, now it was as if she had not. Not a single hair was out of place.

"Yes, Niwa-san?" Risa addressed politely.

"You seem a little bit spacy today. Something the matter?" Emiko asked.

Risa shook her head. "Nothing's really bothering me. I'm just….daydreaming about my date tomorrow."

Emiko smiled. "Hope that goes well for you."

"I hope so too." Risa then glanced at the time. She had to file a few papers. Looking back at her employer, she gave a small bow and dismissed herself. Emiko watched as the young woman she had been talking too walked off. Her gaze never left Risa even as Emiko herself reached for her cell phone in her pocket.

Turning on her headset compatible with her phone, she dialed a number quickly. Her ear met the dial tone, but it would be worth it. The person she was calling would answer.

"_Hello? Emiko?_"

"Rio, I've caught a scent of a leech."

"_What here in Azumano?_"

Emiko nodded though her friend, Rio, could not see this. Her friend knew her answer. "Yes, I need you to plea to the Council of Watchers, the Japanese branch, and get them to summon that Slayer here."

"_Understood, Niwa Emiko_." At that, Rio hung up to fulfill her friend's request. Emiko slide her phone back into the pants pocket of her uniform and let out a sigh. This time, they would be prepared for it. They would not take another person close to the Niwa. She closed her eyes and started for her room in her own hotel. She needed rest, but she had a feeling it would not come easily to her tonight.

* * *

Okay, just some things I need to clear up. 

Vampire Abilities Shown In The Last Chapter(s):

**One**. Shape-shifting to animal forms or mist. They aren't limited to just human form.

**Two**. Satoshi's strong enough to withstand sunlight since he's not exactly a 'young' vampire.

**Three**. Mind Control. You may not have noticed it, but that's what Satoshi used to get Risa out of trouble.

Anyway, the Niwa and Daisuke thing will be cleared up eventually along with a few other things (like Satoshi's fake name). Yes, Rio (Satoshi's mom mentioned in the manga) is still alive. Why? It's an Alternate Universe fic and I have a use for her. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please read and review.


	3. Calm Before The First Storm

Stage 03. Calm Before The First Storm

* * *

Satoshi reappeared within the next second. He loved this vampiric ability of being able to disappear and reappear elsewhere in a short amount of time. It was as easy for him to do as it was for humans and their breathing. 

His blue eyes and his hair were the only bright things in the dark entrance hall of their home. Well, if Daisuke showed up in a minute, they wouldn't be. He pushed up the bridge of his glasses as he heard a figure being to walk down the stairs. He looked up as soon as Daisuke showed up behind him.

"Good evening, Krad. I see you're awake." Satoshi mumbled, staring at the vampire who had sired him.

All the vampiresses from the other lines considered him attractive and often came to him to fulfill some sexual desire, but to be more exact, their _lust_. That must have been why Satoshi retained his looks, even after the change --- because of Krad.

He was tall for one thing and blond for another. His hair was long, automatically telling them that he was old. His eyes were gold, but had a dark tint to them when in darkness, where they would sometimes glow.

He was dressed white shirt which was unbuttoned, revealing the recent hickeys and bites. His two main companions assumed this was from his activities with the latest vampire vixen. They also drew this from the fact that Krad's pants were too crumpled and there was a bulge still there.

"To be quite blunt, stop being hard. It's awkward to see _that_ stick up." Satoshi snapped.

"Heh, it wouldn't be if you saw this vamp chick. Drained her blood dry as we-" Krad was cut off.

"We get the point. But I've got news. Good and bad." Daisuke began. Satoshi looked at his friend with a narrow gaze. Someone was about to rat on him now. Just great.

"Good first." Krad mumbled, cracking his neck while licking the last remaining blood on his lip.

Daisuke smiled. "Alright, the good news is Satoshi's got some new prey."

Satoshi opened his mouth to counter a statement, but the words never left his throat. Krad laughed at this. "Ah, yes. That. I already know. Satoshi and I are connected since I sired him. Why not bite her, that Risa Harada? She is quite the catch."

"I'd have to agree with that. Her blood smelled sweet. Familiar too." Daisuke added, inputting his own thoughts into the conversation.

Satoshi slid his glasses off, walking past Krad and up the staircase to his quarters. "I'm reluctant to do so."

"Why?" Krad questioned, "She would be your first fledgling, but I think you would prefer vampire slave."

Satoshi laughed somewhat coldly. He looked at the two male vampires with his serious, business face. "That woman is Riku's _human_ sister. That's why."

Krad's lip curled into a smirk. "That makes it all the more better."

Daisuke cleared his throat to gain attention, which happened. "Bad news, she's made contact with the Niwas --- my great-great-great grand niece, Emiko, apparently."

Krad scoffed. "Also, she is working with Rio, that descendant of Satoshi's twin sister, Seira. Had a run-in with that one. She didn't catch my scent though."

They all frowned. It looked Satoshi would be alone on that one --- like he always was. Just as he assumed all things were going to go smoothly, complications were beginning to pop up. This didn't seem to be much of a coincidence.

"Daisuke, go find Towa. Tell her to return with the other as soon as possible." Krad ordered.

Satoshi heard Daisuke take off again. It was then he felt a pair of golden eyes on him. The blue-haired vampire growled, knowing full well what Towa's return meant. He would have to speed things with his prey just a little bit.

* * *

Risa groaned, cracking open her eyes. It was almost dawn as she could see and two people were standing before her. They were women; one of them being her boss. Her brown eyes widened and she straightened up, quickly saying her apology. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I must have fallen sleep on the job. I swear it won't happen again." 

Emiko laughed. "It's fine, Risa. Just be happy my father didn't catch you."

"Indeed. Daiki Niwa is quite the monster when it comes to stuff like this." Rio added.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-san. How are things with the husband?" Risa asked politely.

Rio, a woman as tall and slender as Emiko, was dressed in white kimono. Her hair was long, wavy and blue. Blue? Risa then remembered about that guy, Satoshi. He had blue hair, but she did not want to bring it up. The women would probably gossip about it anyway. Risa didn't want that.

"Oh, Kei has been doing fine job wise, but in our married life, he's a bit overprotective though he doesn't look like it." Rio replied.

Risa let out a sigh. She couldn't believe Rio was the wife of the General Commissioner of the Azumano Police Force. Her maiden name had been Hikari, a name which had a certain ring to it. However, Rio rarely spoke of it so it was a taboo topic around her and her husband.

"I see." Risa replied, "Well, I'm sorry, but I must be off. My shift is over. Good day to both of you." At that, Risa stood from her place at the front desk and checked out. She quietly dismissed herself from the two women.

* * *

When she was out of sight, Rio nudged Emiko's elbow. "You were right. It's faint, but she smelled of a vampire. It was an encounter. Little Harada hasn't been changed yet." 

Emiko let out a sigh of relief. That was good to hear. One of her employees wasn't a bloodsucker. Now, she wouldn't get in trouble with her father for hiring Risa, but a bigger problem came her way. "Lucky, yes. But how to we keep things that way?"

Rio glanced at her friend with a serious expression. "I have that covered. The Slayer will be arriving with help later today. And I have heard he is quite the charmer."

"Don't you mean womanizer?" Emiko interjected.

"That as well." Rio added, putting her hands together. They broke into laughter and walked off to go grab some coffee, which they would not be able to get during the morning rush later on.

* * *

Risa mindlessly headed for her home. She was getting tired even though she had taken a nice, dreamless nap at work. Damn, she cursed. She was so getting that deducted from her pay roll. She let out a sigh. At least, she was living alone with no worries of paying for other people although she did want some company. 

Trapped in her thoughts, she didn't see the pedestrian signs change from walk to don't walk. A car spotted the dazed lady and hit the brakes loudly. It was almost too late when someone grabbed Risa from behind, snapping her back into her senses --- causing the car to resume its course without stopping.

She was brought back to the edge of the crosswalk. Someone was holding her back by grabbing onto her upper arm. "Huh?"

Risa looked over her shoulder to see a handsome young man in a black trench coat. His strangely-cut, violet hair did not clash with his red eyes, but it was highly unusual. She blinked and broke away from him. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"You're lucky he won't be asking you to pay you back." A voice butted in from behind the young man in the trench coat.

"Shut it, Ripper." Her savior replied, glaring at some guy his age with red hair and glasses. To Risa, 'Ripper' seemed British. She assumed it was the accent.

Her savior turned his attention toward her once more as she got up on her own. "Don't mention it. My name's Dark. And you are…?"

"Risa." She merely replied. In her mind, she thought he was hot, but she remembered she was going to meet someone else that day. Oh well. She looked at her wristwatch for the time. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go home. You know, tired from work and all…"

"Yeah, I get it. See ya around?" Dark asked. Risa nodded before bouncing off. As she crossed the safe cross walk, she never expected the two men to watch her.

* * *

"She looks like that one witch." Ripper muttered, "What do you think, Slayer?" 

Dark's red eyes burned. His companion hit a mark. His observations were indeed correct. Not only did that girl have a scent of a vampire encounter, she looked like someone he once loved. "The Mortal Witch, Rika."

Dark only began to wonder. Were Risa and Rika related? Their resemblance was too much to just be coincidence. They had to be, but how?

"Well?" Ripper questioned quite rudely.

"We'll ask that Rio Hiwatari when we meet them. Let's go."

At that, they both left for the Niwa Residence, where their arrangements were made.

* * *

Somewhat of a filler chapter while moving the plot. Anyway, I added a little of a Buffy crossover in here because of a request. 

Explanations:

**One**. Rio Hiwatari? It's an AU and I couldn't just use Hikari. It may be obvious why I couldn't. Anyway, there have been rumors of Rio Hikari knowing Kei Hiwatari (Satoshi's adoptive dad).

**Two**. Who the hell is Ripper? Ripper is the younger self of Giles from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I think that's it for this chapter. Please read and review.


	4. Twilight Falls

Stage 04. Twilight Falls

* * *

Daisuke found himself standing near a stone bridge, located in a European style city. Judging from the water canals instead of streets, he assumed he was in Venice, Italy. He let out a sigh. 

Why did Towa have to take her so far away?

Then, his nose caught a whiff of a delicious scent. His canines extended as he located the source. The red-haired licked his lips. Again, he would have another meal, but he would have to be quick about it. He was still running on Japan time, after all.

His feet began to carry him across the bridge. Hearing the sound of the flowing water, he winced, not daring to look down. The water, like time, rejected beings like him. Also like a mirror, the waters would should a hazy reflection. But he had to keep going.

He had to find Towa and the other, along with this prey. However, it seemed he was too late to feed. The scent of blood quickly faded as he approached a pier. From where he stood, he could make out two figures, vampires feeding off of a human.

The strength of their vampiric aura immediately gave away their identities. With his mind, Daisuke uncovered his own aura to greet them without words. His footsteps rang throughout the feeding and the two vampires looked up, sensing him at last.

He smirked as the two stood up. "Evening, ladies." He spoke, retaining some of his child-like personality.

"Ah, Daisuke. Coincidence seeing you here in Italy." The one with short, silver hair replied. She had a petite form, but still curvy. She wore the typical black and white dress of the Gothic Lolita style. If Krad saw her now, there would be no need to ask to realize what the intent their leader had.

"Daisuke?" The other female vampire called, tilting her head to the side with her red hair following. Her face was still the same, save for the blood that was smeared on her cheeks. She smiled as her canines returned to their normal size. Her attire was clean off any sign of blood. Unlike her sire, she was a clean feeder.

"Hey there, Riku." He said sweetly.

Riku smiled as he took her hand into his and the three vanished before they could be found with the bodies. Arriving back at the manor, Towa's light blue eyes flickered with curiosity.

"So Master Krad wants us back here because…?" The eldest female vampire asked before proceeding to lick the blood from her fingers.

"Because we'll be welcoming a newborn. Satoshi's finally getting a fledgling, whom, might I add, shares a close resemblance to you, Riku." Daisuke replied.

Riku's hand left his as she backed away, gawking at him. "_No way_! He found Risa?"

There was a cold scoff and a brief silence filled the dark atmosphere. The three glanced at the top of the staircase to see the icy vampire, Satoshi himself.

Riku giggled. "Well, what do you think?"

"Cute but annoying, to be quite frank."

It was always the reply. The red-haired female laughed, as if unaffected by the remark. "Well, as long as you change her, I'm allowing you to do whatever you think is necessary."

Satoshi then smirked. _Bad choice, Riku._

Towa's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. _I'd have to agree. Riku, you just let him do whatever he wants with your human blood sister._

_You mean he can do anything since I allowed him to?_ Riku gawked as the pressure of their minds blended into one against her own. Since they were a lot stronger than she, Riku could not place up her mind barriers. She could not reach their strength yet for she was still young.

_Exactly, Riku. _Daisuke replied, projecting his thoughts into the conversation. _Since Krad changed him, Satoshi here may have gotten some tips of seducing women to obtain their blood._

"Heh, you forget. I'm not like Krad though we were born from the same lineage. We were born in different times, different statuses. We are only related by this blood bond and this vampiric life. And that alone." Satoshi replied, irritated from what had been said.

_I am myself. Krad is himself. We are different. We will never be the same. Remember that!_ With that being said, Satoshi vanished into the shadows once more. A silver mist marked his trail before the cold chill disappeared along with his scent.

"Nice going. We pissed him off. This won't be good. He'll hurt the girl now." Towa scolded.

"_What_? He can't! Risa inherited the-" A pair of lips pressing against her own cut her off. Riku's eyes grew heavy as Daisuke sweetly kissed her; she was unable to feel the blood he was giving to her. She couldn't resist the rich liquid which once coursed through her veins.

"Get a room, you two." Towa ordered. They didn't. The oldest female vampire rolled her eyes as she strolled up the staircase, looking for the head of their house. She needed to speak with him now.

"Krad, I must speak to you. Now." The silver-haired woman hissed through the quiet. She snapped her fingers and tapped her foot: all signs of her impatience. Towa growled. It was very important.

"The Slayer has arrived in Japan," She paused, "He looks exactly like him. They share the same name and scent as well. Dark – the Koku Yoku. The Black Wings has returned to Japan."

Krad was really listening – quite intently as well, but he refused to speak a single word. Out of hidden anger, he used his mind to blow up the light bulb near Towa herself. _Damn you, Dark. You and your damn reincarnation._

* * *

Risa let out a sigh when she neared the Fountain Park – where she had agreed to meet Ichihara Satoshi again. As she approached the park, the authorities had stopped her. She blinked and heard a brief explanation. There had been several murders the night before - exactly after she had met her date. That was bizarre. 

"Harada-san?"

She whipped around to see him with his hands in his pockets. His hair was falling messily over his eyes, which were framed by his glasses. His white polo shirt didn't have any stain or crumple; it was the same with his gray slacks. Risa blushed.

This was supposed to be a one time thing, but she couldn't help but think there could be another meeting after this.

* * *

Satoshi smirked, able to see the red creeping into his date's cheeks. It had to be that night. Riku had already been informed and arrived back from her hunt with Towa. He already knew what the outcome of their meeting would be. He had never imagined it to be that soon. 

"Hai, Ichihara-kun?" She replied, breaking him away from his thoughts.

He looked out toward the horizon. Dusk was coming and the sky melted into the shades of twilight. He remembered a time when he could paint that scenery - when he was human. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Risa answered. Her face was returning to its normal shade. Like he had said to Risa's sister, he indeed found her to be quite cute. Unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

He had it all planned out. A little scheme was all ready to go - all thanks to Risa's dear, older sister.

* * *

Risa blushed again. A kiss on the first date? Well, it was a _kiss _on the cheek. Regardless, it was still a kiss. When he straightened up again, she found herself gazing at him with sort of a longing look. Catching herself, she quickly shook that off before she touched her cheek. "Ichihara-kun?" 

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled.

The brunette nervously looked at him. He had the potential to be her next boyfriend. However, something was bugging her. It wasn't his name or his masculine appearance really. It was the hair. She had seen the same exact shade before - only a woman wore it.

"Ummm...may I ask if you know a woman named Hiwatari Rio?" She suddenly asked.

Instantly, Satoshi should his head. Risa sighed. It was just a coincidence, after all. Just nothing more than a coincidence.

"Well then, shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand toward her. She nodded and took his hand.

* * *

Rio slammed her fist against the mirror. Her breathing was uneven. Indeed, something was wrong. She could feel her blood boiling as if reacting to a curse. She screamed; her voice called the nearest person in the house: her husband. 

Hiwatari Kei rushed up to their bedroom. His glasses were askew and his light hair was now a mess due to his rushing. His brown eyes widened as he caught his wife before she had collapsed.

"Rio, honey. What's wrong?" Kei questioned, "Please speak to me."

She began coughing as her chest grew tighter, making it harder for her to breath. With the help of Kei, Rio lay down on their bed with her husband sitting at her bedside.

"Rio…?"

"Hi..ka..ri…vam…pire…" She managed to cough out, reaching for her medicine. Kei quickly rushed to the bathroom to go grab it, returning to see a young man with violet hair enter their quarters.

He recognized that particular young man who now stood at the foot of the bed. It was the chosen Slayer, Dark Mousy – the one who Kei's superiors were asked to call forth.

"Hikari vampires, huh? That's why it hurts her so. Her maiden name was Hikari, wasn't it?" The Slayer spoke.

Kei nodded. So Dark was informed. "Yes, her maiden name was Hikari. She had said she was a descendant of Seira, the twin sister of someone called Satoshi."

"Her ancestor's brother was changed into a creature of darkness. It had been said that Satoshi placed a curse upon his sister and her descendants – your wife included. To undo this curse, he must die."

* * *

Adding more to the plot. Rio and the others need more screen time. I think I made Satoshi a bit (or a lot) OOC. 

Please read and review.


	5. Hitsuzen

Stage 05. Hitsuzen

* * *

Satoshi gasped. His blue eyes faded to black for a brief moment as he felt something like static run throughout his entire body. This feeling was unfamiliar to him and he didn't like it. 'What is it? Could it be one of my sister's offspring reacting?' 

"Ichihara-kun?" Risa's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her with his eyes back to normal. Satoshi then looked at whatever Risa was looking at: a movie poster.

"The One Hand?" He asked.

Risa nodded. "Let's go see that one."

Satoshi fought the urge to chuckle. The movie reminded him so much of his first kill. Of course, it was gorier, bloodier and quite violent in his opinion. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ripper's eyes could not seem to tear away from the records. Dark had asked him to look through the records a while ago because of the lack of a chance to ask Hiwatari Rio. He let out a sigh. It was only because of that girl, Risa. 

He ran his fingers through his red hair as he flipped the page of the one of the volumes which contained the names of the confirmed witches of their century. Ripper let out a low growl. This was going to be a long while.

"I haven't even heard of most of these women…Rika seems to be the only famous one of our time." He mumbled, flipping to another page.

That was when he hit the jackpot.

_Harada, Rika._

_The Mortal Witch._

_One of the few Japanese descendants of Macht, the mother of all witches._

_Most of her family is deceased and had no trace of magic. However, one of her twin granddaughters has inherited a share of her power. It is unknown to us which of the two twin girls, Riku and Risa, has inherited it._

"He was right." Ripper blinked as soon as he pulled out a flyer that was used as a bookmark for the page after. The paper was colored in black and white with a picture of a girl resembling Rika on it. It was dated six months ago. He raised an eyebrow.

"Harada Riku went missing half a year ago. They never found her. I wonder…if her family relations have anything to do with it."

Ripper had to inform Dark immediately. Shutting the book quickly, he got up and rushed out of the library within the Hiwatari household, taking the flyer with him.

* * *

In the darkness of the movie house, Risa felt a little awkward around Satoshi - someone she barely knew. Then again, that was the definition of casual dating – which was what she was basically doing. Out of the corner of her eye, she stole a look at her date. 

What was left of the light reflected off his glasses, which somewhat bothered her. With those on, she couldn't get past his barrier. Then again, why would she want to get past it? It was a single date to say thank you. It wasn't like she was going to see him after that.

She suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot as she continued to gaze at him. How his hair fell messily over his eyes made him look hot in that angle. But since when did Risa look at guys with glasses?

Mentally, she shook her head as she finally tore her eye away from him. She sighed as the last of the lights darkened. Before they did, she swore she saw something. Risa gasped.

A few rows in front of them, she swore she saw someone she hadn't seen in months. The short, red hair, the petite figure and the sense of fashion was unmistakable.

"Riku-_neechan_." She whispered.

* * *

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. He acted as though he had not heard a thing when in fact he did. His eyes narrowed, ignoring the longing glances he was getting from certain women on both sides. His iris blackened once more as if tried to sense her out. 

_Riku, is that you?_

_You think, Satoshi? _She had retorted his question with one of her own. How he hated that. With her, he would never get the answer he wanted to hear.

_What are you doing here? _He snapped at her. Satoshi was lucky that it was now dark and Risa was so focused on the previews – or else, he would have to act with desperation, something he was not known for doing.

_I came to see my sister. _Finally, it was a direct answer. Satoshi smirked. He figured that she was there to make sure he didn't do anything rather inappropriate for the first date. Like he would anyway. (That was sarcasm for those who can't tell right now)

_Well, she caught a brief glimpse of you. You're supposed to be missing remember._

_Well, I wanted to see my little sister so badly now that she's in your clutches. _He swore he felt her grimace.

_You say it like it's a bad thing. _Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Riku scoffed. _Well, it might as well be since you've never had a fledging before._

_True. _He nodded as he took a handful of popcorn from the bucket he had bought to share with Risa.

_You didn't poison it, did you? _Riku asked worriedly.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. Young vampires could be so…human-like. It irritated him sometimes. _No, I did not. I won't change her here. I've got a place planned. Now, enjoy the movie with your date and I'll do the same with mine. _

_Fine. _At that, the mind link shut off. Satoshi shifted his weight so that he was leaning a little to his left – toward Risa. The blue returned to his cold eyes, which was now focused on the movie.

* * *

"Risa is related to Rika. It's just like you thought, Dark." Ripper announced as soon as they left the Hiwatari Household. It was best to not over stay their welcome. 

"I knew that woman. She grew older, but her appearance has never changed until she died." Dark muttered.

Memories began to fill in his head. He could recall the day Rika had died. He had been there with her. It occurred exactly a month after he had been called to become a Slayer. Dark had been unable to protect the most powerful woman of their time. He still regretted it.

"I'll protect her granddaughter." It was then when he decided this.

Ripper sighed, pulling out the wooden stake before tossing it over to his partner. Dark caught this and hid it in his long, black sleeve. As he did this, they passed by a movie theater where a crowd of people were currently exiting.

Dark then pulled out an old pocket watch which he tossed to Ripper. To the normal human mind, it would pass as an antique watch. But in fact, it was infused with black magic that could be used to track down vampires. If the arrows that told time started going backwards, it meant a vampire was close by.

And it did – double the speed of a normal clock.

"Dark." Ripper growled.

"I know, Ripper. There's not one, but two in this area."

It was time to hunt them down and eliminate them.

* * *

Risa found herself still clutching Satoshi's arm as they walked out of the theater. Her face flushed. She can't believe she freaked out that much during the movie. The young lady then made a mental note to never go see a horror movie when it was dark outside. She hoped she wouldn't make the same mistake again. 

Her grip loosened as Satoshi remained unfazed by it.

"Ummm…Ichihara-kun?"

"Call me Satoshi. It won't matter since this is about as far as we'll go." He suddenly said.

Risa blinked with confusion. He wanted her to call him by his first name? That was strange. She wanted to know why, but she didn't want to probe. She gave him a smile as she leaned her head against his arm while they walked.

"Satoshi-kun…"

* * *

It was a strange feeling came over him when he heard her say his name. He could have smiled, but he chose not to show it in front of her. Satoshi continued to walk her to a certain place before allowing her to 'return home'. 

"Where are we going?" Risa asked.

He didn't answer, but walked slowly. He was in no rush at all. If he was a rapist, he would have thrown Risa into a car or something long ago – but he was not. Satoshi ran his fingers through his hair before stopping at the park that was equivalent to the Fountain Park – without the fountain. He brought her to the edge of the platform and showed her the view.

The lights of the lower part of town glowed. The sea beyond it looked so calm. He wished he could paint it. It was then when he heard her gasp at the sight. It was not of awe, but fear.

_Riku, you seemed to have failed to tell me something! Your sister's afraid of heights! _He yelled through the now-open mind link. Satoshi knew Riku would hear this. It _was_ about Risa, who was shaking her head and backing away.

Before she tripped over her own feet, Satoshi stopped her, walking her to the nearest bench. Honestly, he had not expected this to happen.

* * *

"Satoshi-kun…I'm sorry. I was just-" 

She couldn't bring herself to admit her fear of heights. Risa let out a sigh as she sat down and looked up at Satoshi. His blue eyes were comforting to her – so it was easy for her to get lost in them.

"Harada-san?"

She felt herself blush as she stiffened up again, turning her head away. Only to have Satoshi's hand gently reach her cheek and turn her face back to look at him.

That was when it happened. He leaned in and she felt a brush of his lips against her own.

* * *

"Dark! Over there!" Ripper yelled, glancing up from the watch. 

He pointed at the other park and the Slayer nodded. The British companion closed up the watch and hid it again.

Dark's eyes focused on the park and they widened. It was the girl, Risa and she was sitting on a bench with a guy, kissing her. They had been sure that she was no vampire. That only meant one thing.

The man she was with was a leech.

"Bloody hell, no." Ripper cursed, thinking the exact same thing as the Slayer.

"_Risa_!" Dark had to break the girl away from the leech. He just had to.

* * *

Cliffy! I feel so evil. 

Notes:

**One**. _Hitsuzen_: it closely translates to the word "inevitability". I first saw this word in the series xxxHolic.

**Two.** _Macht_: it's a German word. I think it translates to "power".

Please read and review.


	6. Heritage

Stage 06. Heritage

* * *

"_Risa_!"

Hearing a familiar voice call her name, Risa reluctantly broke away from the kiss. Sure, Satoshi was a good kisser, but the voice seemed to tell her to get away. Her eyes fell upon her date's face which held a somewhat saddened look. As he turned away, Risa's hand then grabbed his wrist and Satoshi winced.

She looked at his wrist and ash fell between her fingers. Satoshi broke away and ran off. Watching him, the lady noticed a colored aura wrapped around her hand.

What was going on? She asked herself as it faded away.

* * *

Riku silently gasped, awakening from her slumber. She felt Daisuke's arm wrapped around her as he shifted his weight upon awakening as well. The female vampire pulled up the sheet which covered both her and her lover as she sat up.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"Risa released a shred of power upon Satoshi not to long ago. This is unexpected." Riku breathed.

"_Very_ unexpected." Satoshi mumbled, appearing from the shadows of Riku _and_ Daisuke's quarters. He held up his wrist, showing a burn caused by the unrestrained magic from Risa. Daisuke winced. Riku scratched the back of her head.

Neither knew how powerful a Daughter of Macht could be. Satoshi had only felt a trace which could have revealed to her what he truly was. He couldn't have that. The blue-haired leech licked his burn as it slowly began to heal.

"I couldn't change her tonight. But I will next time."

* * *

"Master Krad."

Krad growled, sipping on the rich blood in his wine glass. Towa had to go spoil his drinking time. He hoped this was good enough to disturb him at this hour. "Yes, Towa?"

"I'm afraid the Daughter of Macht has slightly awakened. She also made contact with the Slayer. It will only be a matter of time until she is out of our reach," The silver haired vampiress informed, "What are your orders?"

Krad gripped the glass in his hands until it broke. His hand was stained with blood, which he licked off. There was only one option left. It had to be now or never.

"Get Satoshi and Daisuke to perform a kidnapping ASAP. Bring the Daughter of Macht to meet her sister before Satoshi changes her on the Full Moon tomorrow night." He ordered. His voice was quite demanding. "Also remind them that we will meet at the old Harada Mansion."

Towa nodded, bowing before leaving her sire's presence. "Of course, Master Krad. I will inform him immediately."

Krad's eyes drifted toward the grandfather clock in his room. It would only be a matter of time until they would succeed in bringing the Queen of the Damned.

* * *

Ripper gave Dark a look. Neither of them could tell Risa the reason why they interrupted her almost makeout session with her date. That and also the fact that her date shared a kind of resemblance to her employer's best friend.

"Umm…so what brought you two into the area?" Risa asked curiously as they walked her toward her apartment.

The men thanked God (if there was one) that the young lady was oblivious to their occupation.

"Our jobs brought us here to Azumano. We used to work for the British Branch of the Hiwatari Corperation and we were transferred here." Dark replied quickly. Of course, this was mostly true.

"And well, we're off for the night." Though they were really working.

Ripper resisted the urge to bite his lip and cast a black magic spell. He thanked their luck that Dark was also quick with lies (if they ever found need of them).

"Oh…" Risa mumbled with some enthusiasm. Her brown eyes lowered their gaze away as she walked ahead of them. Dark watched her with a careful gaze.

The way the girl carried herself was much like her grandmother's. It was only then when he could feel a trace of the same aura the Mortal Witch had. Risa really was of her direct relation.

"What about you?" Ripper questioned, trying to be a bit civil.

Risa shrugged. "Went on a date."

With a leech; they continued to leave this out. Dark feigned the expression of surprise. "Oh, so that was your boyfriend?"

Risa shook her head, laughing as she did. "He wasn't really. It was a payback for him helping me out the other day."

The two men nodded. Silence crept between the three, seeing that it became much awkward once again. Time slowly passed before they reached Risa's apartment. She waved a quiet goodbye and turned to key to enter her home.

Ripper reached into his pocket and pulled out the Black Magic Watch – which moved normally. Risa wasn't a vampire. He let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, we don't have to worry about her right now."

With that, Dark caught the watch which was tossed into the air by his partner. They started off, searching for any stray troubles to handle.

"Fucking _crap_!"

"Ripper, did you say something?" Dark asked as he strutted along. His partner shook his head.

"Not at all." That was weird.

* * *

"Fucking _crap_!" Daisuke hissed. It was incredibly loud due to the surrounding silence.

A moment before, he miss stepped and lost his balance on the tree branch he appeared on. The red-haired vampire's hand immediately grabbed the branch and stopped his fall. The former 'Niwa' vampire then cursed while attempting to swing back up into position again.

That was when Satoshi came, appearing out of the blue on the edge of that certain branch. This startled Daisuke yet again, causing him to stumble once again. Only this time, he wasn't so lucky and fell all the way down to the roots of the tree.

"Warn me before you do that, Satoshi."

"It's a habit not to." The blue-haired vampire answered back.

Daisuke sighed, shaking his head. Now that was over and they had a job to do. But they had a problem. "Uhh…how do we get in?"

As vampires, their own society retained some respect for the human world in the form of rules. Satoshi knew these regulations like the back of his hand and gave his friend a blank look. "One of us has to get invited in or get her to come out of her sanctuary."

Daisuke grinned up at him. "That would be you."

"On the contrary, you could just walk up to her door, knock and explain that you found her sister. She'd follow since she loves Riku though it doesn't seem so. Doing that will be much easier." Satoshi retorted, taking a seat on the sturdy branch.

"But still, Krad was originally going to ask you to kidnap her." The red head complained.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I really have no idea."

"Exactly." Satoshi smirked, "I found this place so you go."

Daisuke groaned and began walking around onto the sidewalk. His eyes drifted to Risa's front door. At will, he reappeared there in a mere second. He pushed the doorbell and heard a "Coming" and running footsteps.

The voice sounded slightly like his Riku, only a bit more girly. Daisuke then sniffed the air and caught the whiff of untapped magic from behind the door. This was definitely Harada Risa, his lover's twin sister.

* * *

Risa strolled toward the door after changing into her pajamas. Slowly, she opened it to find a young man with spiky, red hair, donned in black. His face bore an expression of a child, but his red eyes say many things a child would not. She blinked and was taken back. Who was this guy?

"You must be Harada Risa, right?"

The lady nervously nodded. Her body grew tense, thinking that this guy would be a stalker. Sure, he didn't look the type – but one could never be too careful. "Yes, I am…"

"I'm Kanemori Daisuke. And well, I…I've ran into your sister a while ago."

What? He couldn't be serious. Shock ran down through her entire body as she stepped forward – toward him. Her eyes were wide and she lifted her hands to grab his shirt before deciding not to. Instead, she just yelled.

"Riku's alive?!"

Daisuke nodded. "I know where she is now."

* * *

Technically speaking, Riku was not alive, For the sake of Risa's current sanity; they would just say her sister was. Satoshi watched the conversation between Daisuke and the younger Harada. His eyes narrowed, turning into dark slits as he caught a different scent of witch blood. It was the very same people from earlier – the ones who had interrupted the almost make out session.

_Daisuke, make it quick. I think that Slayer's coming back to check on her._

_What?! You're joking. _Daisuke retorted, letting down his mind barriers.

_I am not. Hurry up. _Satoshi glared at his back. Daisuke felt it, trying not to wince in front of Risa, whom he was trying to convince to come with him – because he really knew where Riku would be.

_Got her to come. Get down from the tree in an unstalker-ish way._

Daisuke did not have to ask. Satoshi vanished within the next second and appeared, sitting on the sidewalk. Luckily, the streets were empty so no one found it strange.

"Yeah, well…you're going to have another escort besides me."

"Oh okay."

The blue-haired vampire could hear them now. He pretended to not hear them until a sudden outburst.

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Harada-san?" He faked the expression of surprise, quite well, in fact.

Daisuke merely stood there, wondering. Satoshi knew what he was thinking about – the mind shield was up. The boy was probably going to dive into some perverted thoughts. He was thankful Risa was not yet one of them.

"A first-name basis?"

"Don't ask." Risa and Satoshi replied simultaneously. It was then when Risa glanced at her last date and slightly bushed. It seemed she still remembered the kiss. Like Satoshi couldn't forget either.

"I assume you know the way, Daisuke." The blue-haired young man dropped the subject. The red head nodded, pointing to a mansion far off on the Azumano cliff. Risa gasped – they already knew why. It was her old home where she had lived with her sister. The two males pretended not to know at all.

"That's where she is. Satoshi, you go accompany Risa over there since you seem to know her better than I do."

Risa blinked. "What about you, Kanemori-kun?"

"I've got something to take care of first. I'll meet you guys there." Daisuke smiled reassuringly. There was something strange about that grin. It was as if Daisuke knew something was going to happen. But what?

Satoshi crossed his arms. How could he have forgotten? The Slayer!

_Be careful, Daisuke._

_Come on, I was a Niwa. You just don't give me enough credit, Hikari Satoshi. _

It had been a long time since anyone had spoken his given name. He had a feeling it would not be the last. Satoshi nodded at Daisuke before extending a hand to Risa, who hesitated before taking it. They began to run, leaving Daisuke behind to do what he needed to do.

* * *

"The speed's slowing down. There's only one in the area around that girl's place now." Ripper announced.

Growling, Dark broke into a sprint, heading back to the young lady's place. A blessed, silver blade was in his hands while he had packed a couple of wooden stakes inside his sleeves. He was prepared to battle – but not for what he was about to see.

_You must be the infamous Slayer, Dark Mousy. _

A figure of a man --- no, it was a boy with red spikes at the age of eighteen, or so he appeared. Ripper had mentioned the Black Magic Watch spinning backward. The watch only continued to do so.

"Leech." The Slayer mumbled.

The vampire stepped forward so his face could be seen. Dark was shocked, but he was able to mask it. The boy looked like a Niwa. He couldn't be. "Niwa Daisuke. How far you have fallen. Once a vampire hunter, now a vampire?!"

"The hunter became the hunted, Dark. Of course, you would not understand." Daisuke's red eyes narrowed.

Both Dark and Ripper knew this was bad. If this was _the_ Niwa Daisuke, he would know all their techniques, tricks and probably, their magic – being raised a vampire hunter when he was human.

"Damn." Ripper cursed as he began to cast a spell behind his back.

_No, you don't. _With that statement being projected into their minds from Daisuke, they stood their ground – unable to predict what he would do, butt it was useless. With his mind, the vampire sent the two flying with just a simple wave of his hand.

"Damn you, Niwa." Dark cursed, staggering back up from his fall. It seemed the pressure wasn't enough to crush him to death. The Slayer was something.

"I am a Niwa no longer," Daisuke mumbled, "I am a Hikari vampire."

* * *

I felt that this chapter needed some form of interaction between Daisuke and Risa, Daisuke and Dark to make things interesting. But I'm sad...Daisuke was a little OOC (or maybe a lot). Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions, PM me.

Please read and review.


	7. Rika's Heir

Stage 07. Rika's Heir

* * *

He had called himself a Hikari vampire. That boy, Daisuke, was once a Niwa who had abandoned his duty and was branded a traitor two hundred-fifty years ago. This one was only fifty years younger than the other with unmistakable blue hair, Hikari Satoshi. 

Which of the two was the strongest?

Neither Ripper nor Dark could tell. The black magic watch only reacted to their presence, not to their strength.

"Ripper, you're the Watcher. Inform Emiko that the Blood Traitor's alive." Dark commanded. The British red head left two more wooden stakes next to Dark before getting up with haste to do as he was told. As he did, Daisuke's red eyes narrowed; its color fading to black.

"That's right. Run." He laughed. "Run back to my descendant. See if she has the wit to kill me. After all, she is said to bare the same qualities as my mother."

Dark's expression hardened though he was pissed as hell. This vampire was not going to make fun of him. Dark was the Koku Yoku – the Black Wings, a legend to all the potential slayers and the fear of most vampires – except the Hikari clan. These leeches did not seem to have any fear of him.

He was determined to find out. 'Here it goes.'

The force that had caused him to fall to the ground disappeared and he seized the chance. The Slayer grabbed one of the stakes his Watcher left him and pushed himself up. From his right pocket, he pulled out a black, angelic feather.

Seeing this, Daisuke leaped up and darkness surrounded him, causing himself to vanish temporarily. Dark Mousy cursed to his heart's content while attempting to cool down, but he could not. This was exactly what the vampire wanted – utter chaos to begin from within before doing anything.

But Dark knew better than that. He spun around and thrust the wooden stake before him. The feather which he had placed on the stake began to glow. "_Memento Mori_…Remember that you have to die."

There was a purple light and it pierced through his dark disguise. Daisuke stood there with a broken stake in hand. The feather was at his feet, still emitting the magic. The vampire took a step back. "Sorry, Dark-san, not by your hand."

With his mind, the red head blasted Dark with a burst of sheer power, but the Slayer expected this. He countered. "Angels that rule over magic; awaken from your slumber and grant me power. Darkness created. Darkness controlled. _Go_!"

Daisuke gritted his teeth and felt the two powers collide, neutralizing one another.

"And _vise versa_, Dark."

Daisuke gasped, spotting a white feather cross between the two battling.

"Daisuke, leave us." The voice commanded. A blond immediately appeared, holding another feather in hand. Donned in white and a cross around his neck, Daisuke knew who this man was.

"Yes, master Krad." The red head, Daisuke, bowed to the blond whose golden eyes shone with twisted laughter. The boy vampire left in a turn of the heel.

"It's just you and me, Dark. Like the good old days."

Dark sneered. He sure hated this guy and knew why. "I was hoping I wouldn't run into you in this life."

Krad laughed. "But that's fate for you."

The feather between his fingers began to glow with a blue aura. The vampire blood ran cold through his veins (if such a thing was true). It had been at least forty years since he had this feeling. He craved blood which was hard to get.

He craved the blood of his brother's reincarnation once again – like forty years ago.

"You know, I intend to be the last one standing this time. If I win, this feud will end along with the Black War." Dark explained, gripping the silver blade in his hand. Of course, he knew that silver could not kill him – not even blessed silver could do that much damage.

Stupid wives tales, giving them the wrong hints. The Slayer glared at his new opponent, who appeared to have something up your sleeve. "You're going down, Krad."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"Satoshi-kun?" Risa called as they stepped onto a forest path. 

"Yes, Harada-san?" Satoshi asked. He could sense that the silence was killing the lady. He couldn't blame her. She was being lead by someone she really didn't know back to where she used to live in order to find her sister.

"Is she really there?"

She, of course, meant her sister. The blue haired man nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Daisuke saw her there."

Risa raised an eyebrow. "First name terms with him?"

"We were the best of friends when we were younger." That was always a reply he had under his sleeve if ever anyone asked about Daisuke. It was partly true, save for the fact that they became friends when the red head had become a vampire (fifty years after Satoshi).

Risa didn't need to know this. Not yet anyway.

"And another thing, its Risa," She snapped, "It'll be easier so you don't confuse me for my sister when we see her."

Satoshi nodded. He knew the difference. There was their blood for one thing. Riku was blood bonded and sired by Daisuke. Technically, those facts made the older twin belong to Daisuke. However, Risa had free blood – only to be claimed by Satoshi himself, who had been given permission by Riku.

"Whatever." He answered, running his fingers through his pure blue hair. That was when he decided to slip off his glasses, placing them in the front pocket of his pants. It wasn't like he couldn't see without them. Actually, his vision was perfect – he had no need of specs at all.

Silence came between them while they neared Risa's old house.

"Ano…you don't look bad without your glasses," Risa commented, "You should take them off more often." After she said that, she felt a light blush on her cheeks.

Her companion merely shrugged. "You seem to share the same view as my cousin. She's been trying to get me to not wear these." Sadly, that cousin (Towa) was unsuccessful.

'That oblivious jerk. After all that courage I had summed up to say that, no reply?' He could hear Risa's thoughts loud and clear. Too bad, this was interrupted.

_Satoshi, change of plans. _Krad interjected. His voice was currently being projected in Satoshi's mind. The receiver's lower lip twitched.

_What is it now? _He asked, completely annoyed.

_Change her now. _That was a direct order. An order Satoshi just had to question.

_Why?_

_The full moon is too far. You have to._

Desperation did not suit Krad's voice. Satoshi knew that much. His eyes narrowed while he silently growled. _That's not a reason. The full moon is tomorrow night._

_But it'll be too late. The Slayer sent his Watcher to your sister's progeny with the news. She'll piece it together and come after Risa herself, despite the curse you set on her._

Satoshi froze. The curse, how could he have forgotten? A pained look crossed his face as he recalled why he had set the curse. To protect was to sever the chains of his past and to weaken his old family. He had to cause pain to the family he once belonged; the closer the human Hikari were to finding the vampires, the more pain they would suffer. All that had been done to weaken their forces.

It had been to protect the vampire clan until the day of destiny. Krad felt that the destined day was near.

_So awaken the Queen of the Damned?_

_Yes, Riku will meet you two shortly. Then, change her._

_Understood. _The mind link closed as Risa grabbed Satoshi's arm. The bushes were rustling, not because of the wind, but because of someone. The blue haired vampire knew who it was. His eyes found their way to his feet as the figure approached.

"Risa?"

"R-Riku, is that really you?"

He listened to this and felt her grip loosen before she ran toward her twin sister. Satoshi felt sorry for her. He looked up at the embracing twins. Risa's back was to him, but Riku was looking straight at him.

They nodded. They knew what was to be done.

Satoshi then got ready to unsheathe his canines, walking toward the two.

Harada Risa had no idea what fate had in store for her.

* * *

"What's wrong, Krad?" Dark taunted, "You look distracted." 

In truth, it should be Krad taunting Dark, but Krad was in the middle of an important mental conversation between his other minions. However, the head vampire was paying attention to all this. His reaction time unfortunately paid the price.

Krad winced as he felt a blade graze his arm. He looked down and saw a small cut with blood seeping out – a sign that he had recently fed. "You're always the one to draw blood first. You know what that means."

Dark nodded. It meant that Dark could be hunted by Krad alone to retaliate for the blood lost. Of course, there was an exception to this rule – Krad could give permission to others, but he wasn't like that. The leader of the Hikari vampires fought his own.

"Sure, I do. Rika _did_ restore my memory."

Krad smirked. "Then, I assume you have no idea why my dear relative secured Rika's look-alike earlier?"

Dark cursed. "You're not going to win this!"

"I strongly disagree," Krad retorted, "We've considered getting both the twins. We've got one. Now, the younger one is getting there."

"_Risa_!"

Krad crackled. Dark gritted his teeth and thrust three feathers forward. It was obvious. The vampire could feel the anger emitting from the Slayer. But could it be love as well? Who knew? This make Krad laugh even harder.

"Ha ha, Dark. You know her fate, just as well as I do."

"Shut up!" That definitely hit a spot. "_Memento Mori_, you damn illegitimate Hikari!"

Krad flinched, stepping back. His laughing smile was wiped off his face as he caught one of the black feathers. "Touché, Dark."

The reincarnated Slayer snapped his fingers and the feathers around Krad exploded, creating an orb around his target. Dark smirked at the face of the trapped vampire – something he hadn't seen in a while.

"But I'm afraid I got you." Krad's eyes glowed before its color faded to magic. Dark felt a surge of power run through him, taking the form of white feathers. Through the storm, he saw his orb neutralize to Krad's power before the figure disappeared.

"Damn you." Dark cursed, realizing that his shirt was torn and cuts were bleeding. Old wounds reopened during the course of the fight, but he hadn't noticed until now. Something in his soul craved revenge or something like it. He understood it to be from his past lives.

His violet eyes narrowed as the storm of feathers halted. Everything was normal except for the wounded Slayer, who was kneeling in the middle of the street next to a bloodied blade – which he picked up before getting up to leave.

* * *

"Mrs. Niwa!" 

Emiko blinked as she turned away from the sickly Rio. Ripper rushed into the empty reception hall of the _Niwa Residence_, exhausted from his sprint. He managed to catch his breath before looking up at the women.

"Dark asked me to relay a message."

"What…is…it?" Rio said between coughs.

"The Hikari vampires have taken in the Blood Traitor, Daisuke."

Emiko gasped. Her brown eyes tinted with red widened at the statement. It couldn't be true. "Great-great-great grandfather?"

The blue haired woman looked away. If Daisuke was one, then it was sure – "My great-great-great-great grandmother's brother was with him?"

"Not when we saw the Traitor. I'm assuming Satoshi took the younger Harada under orders of their leader." Ripper replied. His gaze fell to the floor as he scratched the back of his head.

Rio gasped. "No, they can't be serious. She's the heir of the Mortal Witch."

"Exactly." Ripper pointed out, "Wasn't there something Rika had said before her death? Something about her bloodline being able to withstand the vampire blood in their system?"

Emiko blinked before glancing at the tired Hiwatari Rio, who leaned against a desk in a pensive position. It seemed that one of them had been informed unlike the Niwa head. Blue eyes met emerald as a grim feeling fell over the three.

"Yes, there was. According to the Elder Watchers, the Harada bloodline is unique. They are able to withstand the vampire blood – so their witch blood, dominant or not, can either fight or eject it out of the body. Depending whether or not they are witches, there are possibilities where one could fully merge the bloods together, resulting in…"

"_The Queen of the Damned, _a vampire witch. Probably, the most powerful of the rest of them."

They turned to see Dark standing between the sliding glass doors. His sleeves were torn apart, revealing the open wounds and his arms tainted with blood. He carried his blade over his right shoulder while a black feather was caught between his fingers. "That is Harada Risa's role. She has inherited Rika's power."

Emiko clamped her hands over her mouth. Ripper dismissed himself immediately to go study the situation. Rio raised an eyebrow before saying, "I see. I'll ask Kei to inform the Watcher's Council."

"It's too late. They have her," Dark's eyes wandered to the window. It was the night before the full moon. "Let's hope she's easy to find before they change her."

* * *

"R-Riku, you idiot." Risa cried, "You left me alone for six months!" 

Riku gave her this saddened look before her comforting arms grew cold and slipped away. "I know, sis. I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't see you. It was too early…"

"Early?" Risa questioned, "Are you pregnant?"

Riku shook her head. "Not at all. It's…kinda strange, but you'd have to experience it to understand."

Risa began noticing her sister's strange behavior. Had her boyfriend changed her for the worse? She hoped not. She raised an eyebrow when Riku looked up – her brown eyes faded to black.

_Don't worry, sis. It won't hurt. Satoshi's gentle, or so, I've heard._

Risa heard Riku's voice, but her twin's mouth did not move. Her eyes widened. What the hell was going on? "Satoshi-kun? What's going on? I can hear her, but her mouth-"

She was going to throw herself into hysterics before she turned to see the calm face of 'Ichihara Satoshi'.

* * *

Hikari Satoshi had never seen prey so beautiful, yet so fragile as Risa was then. He took pity on her, but knew what had to be done. He drew closer to Risa and wrapped comforting arms around her. He then shot a glare to Riku, who merely smiled as her dark eyes twinkled in the moonlight. 

_Well, don't you two look cute?_ Riku teased.

_I suggest you leave. She thinks it's an illusion. We'll meet you back at the mansion._

The elder twin faked disappointment. _Sure, fine. Just take care of her. _

_And you haven't trusted me before?_ Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

There was no reply as Riku faded from view. Risa was clutching the front of his shirt as she cried, mumbling things like 'that wasn't my sister'.

"Don't cry, Risa. We'll see your real sister soon, I promise." He promised.

Risa tilted her head upward until they were looking at each other, eye-to-eye. Like almost very other lady, she had fallen under the spell of his unusual blue eyes. Satoshi brushed a hand over her cheek, brushing away a few tears.

Why did he hurt him to see her cry? Did he care for her after the little time they had spent together? He allowed this to slip from his mind when he recalled what he needed to do.

The space between their faces lessened. She smelled of rosemary. How come he had not noticed it before?

"Satoshi-kun?"

"It's just Satoshi." He retorted as he leaned in and kissed her. They closed their eyes. He nibbled on her lower lip, wishing for admittance into her mouth. She was reluctant at first, but she eventually let him. It was just like earlier, but more magical (screw the cliché).

For something like this, he had enjoyed this – something that had never occurred with him before. Satoshi wanted to prolong this moment, but an order was an order. Slowly, he broke the kiss and his lips went straight for her neck. He was looking for it – that place where her sweet blood pulsed.

He slid his canines out of their respective hiding place as his hand gently placed itself at the back of her neck. At first, he started kissing that sweet spot. This earned him a couple of giggles from her, who was still under the spell. He smirked.

It was time.

His canines pierced the delicate flesh at her neck. He knew the feeling of pain from when he was changed, but that was three hundred years ago. Fortunately for Risa, he had numbed the pain before anything with his kiss. He bit down at her neck.

The warm blood freely flowed into his mouth and over his tongue. Her blood was rich and pure, much like that of a virgin. Probably because she _was_ a virgin. He had assumed so although he shouldn't really be talking. To be simple and to the point, it was delicious for his tastes. Probably, _too_ delicious.

_So sweet, like chocolate._ But Satoshi did not really have a taste for chocolate. _Blood and chocolate._

_Savor the moment as it lasts._ Krad replied as Satoshi drank the blood of Harada Risa.

Satoshi blocked the head vampire out of his mind before drawing a blade from his pocket. He flipped the switchblade open and broke away from Risa, who was dazed from blood loss. Satoshi used the knife to make a small slit at the pulse point at his throat. He brought his prey closer to him.

She hesitated before looking at him. The red liquid tainted his neck. "Drink, Risa."

Risa nodded. She drew closer to him and licked the first blood from the wound. Her transformation was beginning and would end in a few moments.

All was going according to plan. It would all go smoothly unlike they had originally thought.

* * *

This chapter's about 3,000 words and nine pages. Woo hoo! I'm glad. It's been a while since I wrote a long chapter. Yes, this is long for me. And here's chapter seven. Hoped you liked it. If you have any questions, PM me.

Please read and review.


	8. Transformation

"_Satoshi-kun?" She called. Risa had suppressed a blush as she noticed that the distance between them had lessened. _

"_It's just Satoshi." He answered. _

_She cursed. Now, she couldn't control the growing redness in her cheeks. Then, Satoshi kissed her again. If Risa thought their first kiss was great, damn, she was wrong. Noticing that she immediately fell under his spell, the initiator started to nibble on her lower lip, as if asking for permission to be let in. Risa eventually let him, allowing their tongues to clash._

_After a while, Satoshi broke the kiss, leaving Risa wanting more. His lips moved to her neck, toward the pulse point. Satoshi then began kissing that certain spot. He found one of her ticklish spots, but she was enjoying it so much that she didn't shove him away as she giggled._

_Risa did not see Satoshi smirk. There was a quick moment of pain at the spot he seemed to be kissing. Her vision grew dim and her body felt weak in his arms. Her hands found them way around his neck as her fingers wandered throughout his blue hair. She was smiling, unknowing what was happening to her. _

_Satoshi suddenly backed away a little bit and Risa could barely see what he had done next, but one thing had stood out to her more than anything else. She saw dripping red from his neck. Then, some kind of hunger stuck her, pecking away at her sanity. She wanted it. _

_She craved whatever that red was._

_The man brought her closer to him and she glanced at him with a longing gaze. Risa had no idea what she was doing._

"_Drink, Risa." He whispered. She nodded, drawing closer. Her tongue licked the red right off his neck, leaving a red smear at his pulse point._

_It was too late. Risa had no idea she had tasted the blood of the damned. Now, she could no longer resist._

* * *

Stage 08. Transformation

* * *

Sparks flared throughout her entire body as the liquid traveled down her system. A feeling such as that seemed indescribable for humans. One would simply have to experience it to understand – like how 'Riku' vaguely stated. Risa loved this liquid and proceeded to drink it. 

Her willpower grew weaker and weaker, as did her body. Slowly, but surely, Risa's heart began to stop. Her last breath was a sharp intake and then, her heart halted at last. Shock ran down her body as her vision blackened, enabling death's sleep to come over her.

Harada Risa would awaken, not as a human, but as one of them.

* * *

Satoshi caught her before her body struck the ground. He licked his lips and touched her soft hair. His blue eyes darkened as he looked up toward the sky. He had done like Krad had asked. 

Risa was now a vampire, but how to convince to not kill herself after freaking out?

Then again, why would Satoshi really care? Sure, she was beautiful, but he had no attachment to her. Or did he? He shook his head, choosing to think about it later.

Carrying her in his arms bridal style, he walked through the forest, disappearing into the moonlight. He needed to rest for Risa had drained much from him. He had no doubt that she would drink more much later.

* * *

"Rio! Honey!" Kei persuaded, but his wife was dead set on whatever she had planned to do. 

The blue-haired wife brought out a book from the back of their library. The ancient book was bound and wrapped with chains, bearing the seal of the Hikari – the ancient, pointed cross. Her blue eyes stared at the seal as she placed her hand over it.

Magic flowed from within her and undid the seal. The chains vanished and she flipped open the book. Within its pages contained the history of the Hikari, both human and vampire. The mentions of a Satoshi, Krad and Seira were what kept the later entries filled up.

Rio began to read.

_Hikari Seira was the twin sister of Satoshi, who later became a vampire. This woman existed over three centuries ago. Her lineage still lives – with a price. _

_Satoshi, by the order of Krad, placed a curse upon Seira, who was pregnant at the time of their final battle. The curse was to inflict pain upon those from her blood the closer they were to finding Satoshi's kind of vampires. _

_However, that was only the first part of it. _

_The second part is the most disturbing. _

_Those of Seira's lineage are not only cursed with pain when hunting a vampire of the tainted line, but are also cursed with traces of vampiric blood. At first, the concentration of vampire blood is quite small and unnoticeable to the system. However, as generations pass, the power of the blood seems to tend to become stronger, making it to be more visible._

_If the status of Satoshi's curse becomes any worse, it is possible it may convert the unlucky descendant into a vampire. We pray to the gods that this never occurs…_

Rio sharply gasped. It couldn't be. She grasped her belly and looked down. She couldn't be that descendant. She just couldn't. She was pregnant for god's sake. The woman had just found out recently since she had gone to the doctor. Then, she winced as the thought of her baby with the features of the vampire.

Her skin went pale. Kei noticed this.

"Rio, what's wrong?"

"I'm going after Satoshi."

"What?" Kei blurted out, "Why?"

This was madness. Rio rarely did things like this unless something was up. Kei could see it now. His wife wasn't looking at him.

"If I don't, the vampire blood will be getting stronger within each generation of my family. If I don't do anything about it, our child may turn into one of them. It's like how the Slayer said," She paused, "I must kill Satoshi in order to destroy this curse."

All color was drained with Kei's face as his wife looked away from him. If she was pregnant, then surely, she shouldn't be walking around like she was. He believed she had to rest, but she would prove to him otherwise. "Rio, but what if our child dies? What if you die?"

Rio looked up at him from the tome. "Better our child dead than be born a vampire."

Taking the tome under her arm, she grabbed a golden blade from a suit of armor with her free hand. As she walked away, they both knew that sword was no ordinary one; it was the Toki no Kusabi – the Wedge of Time. According to the lessons her forefathers had taught her, Rio knew it was a formidable opponent against a vampire's mind power.

By her birth right, Hikari Rio was a witch and also a vampire slayer. Once, this was an unlikely combination until the Niwa family entered the picture of the Black War: an on-going conflict between vampires and humans. Kei knew this for he was born into a line of Watchers and understood the roles he was burdened with when he had married Rio and received the job of General Commissioner of the Police Force.

Now, Kei had no idea that Rio could take her birthright so seriously. In her condition, she shouldn't be forced to use physical combat (or magic for that matter) at all. Her body would tire much more easily since she was an expectant mother. Her body was no longer able to do her work, but still she resisted what would be told to her.

"Then, I'll come with you," Kei mumbled.

Rio halted before she stepped out of the library. She closed her blue eyes and swung the blade over her shoulder. The light from the library's chandelier reflected off the blade, creating a glare whenever her husband tried to look at her back.

"Why?" She asked, shifting her weight from her right to her left side.

"I vowed to protect you." He retorted.

Rio forced herself to laugh. "You and the Watchers, always honoring your promises and your rules."

Kei flinched. That wasn't it. "Rio, I swore to protect you. It's not because of the Watcher's rules. It's because I love you and the child that has yet to come."

The woman blinked and lowered her gaze. She let out a sigh and tilted her head. "I guess hunting alone gets someone killed. I have no intention of dying yet."

The brown-haired Watcher smiled warmly, something he was not known for doing much. He approached his wife and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered as he grabbed his own set of weapons. Tonight, they would track down the monsters together, just like old times before their marriage.

* * *

Riku lifted her head as she re-entered the old Harada mansion. It was not the first time in six months when she had come back. The first time was when Risa moved out and closed up the mansion since it was 'her property' since Riku was presumed dead, legally passing it on to Risa. 

She let herself smile when she glided back up to her old room. Everything was in place as it was last time so it was all tidy. Taking a seat on her bed, her gaze narrowed.

Satoshi was taking an awfully long time to change her sister into one of them. Riku groaned. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing.

_If he is, that pervert!_

_Oi, Riku. I can read your thoughts, you know._

Riku gasped; surprised that she had quite forgotten that fact. Crap, now she was all flustered. _Daisuke, stop it._

His soft, childish laughter echoed in her head. _I don't blame you for worrying about your sister. Humanly natural though we're not human._

Riku nervously laughed, knowing full well he was right. In the sense of vampires, she was pretty young compared to Daisuke who was two-hundred-fifty years older. Regardless, she loved him and vise versa.

Movement around the halls broke the woman from her thoughts. Her senses picked up a newborn, whom she guessed was Satoshi's new and only fledgling, and Satoshi himself, heading over to the room that once belonged to Risa.

_Hikari Satoshi, what the hell are you doing?!_

_Hn_. A one word reply came through the mind link before Satoshi threw up his shields, both physical and mental. Riku cursed. Now, how was she supposed to know if anything was going on?

"If he hurts her, he's _so_ dead." Riku grumbled. And there was the human sisterly factor, kicking in.

* * *

Risa groaned. A massive headache stuck her as she was fully conscious, but she did not want to get up. Instead, she pulled on the sheets which covered her naked body. She raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was she naked?! 

Her hand flew up to her neck, feeling around for anything. At her pulse point, she found two punctures. She gasped.

"God, even after this, you're still loud." A voice grumbled.

She froze, slowly turning over to see who else was on her bed. Risa's eyes widened and she screamed. It was him.

"_Satoshi-kun_!"

In his semi-conscious state, he flinched, pulling back the sheets to cover his own body. He gave no reply.

Once more, Risa was thrown into a state of shock. She shook her head from side to side, not believing any of it.

She was in her old room in the Harada mansion. There was fresh blood everywhere. Both she and Satoshi had punctures on their necks and smears of red around them. To add to it, they were both naked. For God's sake, of course, she would be in shock. She had slept with her date, who had taken her virginity.

Risa was practically shaking as Satoshi stared at her face. His blue eyes were unfocused. Silence crept between the two before the door swung open. A blond man dressed in a white polo shirt and black pants stepped in, smirking.

"And that's how vampires have sex. Quite violent, but fun when mixed with bloodlust. Am I right, Hikari Satoshi?" He asked.

"Shut up, Krad."

'Krad' chuckled. "Finally, after three-hundred and eighteen years, you're not a virgin, Satoshi."

"Stop kidding around. Don't you have other business to attend to?" Satoshi grumbled from underneath the sheets.

It was as if they chose to ignore Risa, but they weren't. Risa was still sitting there in silence, fighting the urge to bite her nails.

"Yes, but right now, I chose to attend the matter of Riku's sister and you in the same bed." Krad replied.

Risa gasped. "Riku?!"

"Yes, your sister is here…" Satoshi mumbled, "But that's not important right now…according to Krad."

The unknowing newborn glanced up at the blond, who suddenly bowed. She was taken back by his gesture, blinking with confusion. Risa had no idea why he did that. She figured respect, but why.

"Ummm…why the bow?" She asked, completely clueless.

"You're Grandma Rika's heir. You've inherited her magic and now, Satoshi over here changed you into one of us…" The voice was familiar. Risa squinted to see her sister's figure behind Krad.

"One of us…?"

"Vampires." Satoshi stated.

Risa gawked at her date, which had changed her into what she was now. She looked down at her old bed. The blood would stain the sheets for a while, but right then, she didn't seem to care. Her usual brown eyes grew unfocused as she licked her lips. A tangy taste of a metallic-like substance ran over her tongue.

Her eyes blackened though she herself did not notice. The others, however, did.

"Crap. The first bloodlust is always the worst!" Risa heard Riku shout.

Risa's eyes blackened.

"Satoshi, take her hunting _now_." Krad had ordered. Riku brought out a set of clothes and handed it to her sister. Both Satoshi and she would have to change before leaving – or else, they would have been charged for streaking (something they didn't need on their records).

Satoshi growled. "Even vampire blood isn't enough. She has to kill to satisfy this and to keep her mind."

Risa heard nothing else as she slipped into the clothes her sister had handed over and vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

I believe I'm about halfway done with this fic (unless I change my mind and make it longer). Risa's transformation into a vampire, I was dying to write this scene already. XD 

Well, did you like this chapter? Hate it? Just tell me.

Please read and review.


	9. Cursed Ice Hunter

Stage 09. Cursed Ice Hunter

* * *

Her mind was set on something so immoral. She knew not what she was doing. Satoshi understood the feeling. She was under the spell of intense bloodlust. She had to kill in order to sustain it.

His vampire blood alone did not suffice this. And so, under the orders of Krad, the bluenette followed her out to hunt as well. Just like her, he needed to feed again. They were just in luck.

Satoshi sniffed the air as they materialized back at the Fountain Park. Risa said nothing to him at all. He knew her memory would be hazy until after the bloodlust passed. By the hand, he took her to where that scent was.

That scent was of a witch vampire hunter --- a lone hunter. Satoshi smirked to himself, turning to Risa, who caught on. Her blank brown eyes darkened to black and she released herself from Satoshi's grip. She ran ahead of him with her nose leading her toward that scent.

* * *

"God, why does Mother have to hide the fact that she's a witch and that I've inherited that? Why can't I tell Father?" A dark-haired teen mumbled. He sounded like he was pissed off. Clearly, he was due to some family issues.

His name was Saehara Takeshi.

He scratched the back of his head when he walked down the empty streets. Earlier, he had forgotten that it was his night to patrol the area. The young man cursed. He could have been a nightclub or something, picking up some girls.

But no! His duty had to come first.

"Damn the vampires." He muttered, grabbing his camera from around his neck. He peeked through the lens around carefully. This was no ordinary camera. It had been fashioned to be an effective weapon against the creatures of the night due to its flash. The film inside was not exactly film at all. They were actually strips of manufactured UV light in place of film. Once he grabs a snapshot of a vampire, the UV light would activate and burn them to death.

But he had a problem. Takeshi could not distinguish between a human and a vampire without his mother around. His senses were weak. That was why he despised hunting alone. "Goddamn it all."

That was when he caught sight of a young lady around his age. Her long, brown hair was familiar-looking; so was her figure. It was Harada Risa, one of his classmates from his younger days.

"Hey Harada!" He yelled, noticing that she had 'matured' over the years.

* * *

Satoshi's curiosity lit up. So the prey knew the predator. How interesting. He smirked yet again. It would be much easier to get this over with now.

He folded his arms, eyeing Risa's current position. She would be a little reckless for that moment, but it was understandable.

She just wasn't herself yet.

* * *

As someone called her name, the sweet, but strong scent of blood intoxicated her sense of smell. She wanted to devour whatever that scent was. Her now dark eyes locked onto the person who had called it. It wasn't her sire, but prey.

She licked her lips as she strolled right to him, flashing a killer smile. Her canines would be unsheathed much later when the damned liquid ran over her tongue. Risa found herself waving at him as they drew closer.

"Hey Harada, how've you been doing?" He asked.

"Been good." Risa answered. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up into his eyes. His mental defenses were weak so it wasn't so hard to get through his mind (even though she had just discovered this power a few minutes ago). Her cold hand touched his cheek and she winced a little.

Something about him told her to stay away, but she ignored this. Risa was going to get what she wanted.

_Good job. You've gotten him under your control. Now, find a place where you'll be alone with him._

_Yes. _The mind link was then cut off and Risa was left to fend for herself. She smiled again for Takeshi, who whispered something _suggestive_ in her ear. She began to giggle, knowing full well Satoshi was listening in as well. She placed a finger on her lips as they began to walk for a certain place.

"So, Harada, is there anyone in your life so far?" He suddenly asked.

Risa shook her head. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

Takeshi had a smirk on his face. She had an idea where this was going. His hand found its way onto her shoulder. She ignored the shiver that ran down her spine. She didn't like his presence much, but she wanted his blood. Risa wanted it.

_Now!_ Satoshi's voice echoed throughout her mind, commanding her next move. She understood why he had done what he had done. Her control was beginning to slip. If it continued, she would go into rage, killing all in sight. But she just needed Takeshi's blood. That was all she needed to end her hunger pains. Her sire knew this and urged her to go on quickly.

"Takeshi…" Risa said, suddenly leading him toward the back of the Fountain, where they would be alone. She sensed both his surprise and possibly, a feeling of lust. She could use this, along with her feminine charms. She would get what she wanted.

"Yeah, Harada. What-?" He was cut off. Her lips pressed against his, wishing for admittance, which he gladly gave. But she held back and broke the kiss. Her lips traveled down to his neck, where she licked the pulse point and kissed it.

* * *

He sat there, watching the scene unfold. For some reason, Satoshi disliked it. No, it wasn't dislike. Hikari Satoshi despised it for no apparent reason. Sneering, he ran his fingers through his hair. He was beginning to feel the urge to rip the victim's head off and draining all the blood.

_That would deprive her of her fun, Satoshi. Just let her be,_ Krad said, _Unless the sight of her with another --- a human, no doubt --- instead of you disturbs your mind._

_Shut up! _Satoshi replied. It seemed to the clan leader that he may have hit a spot. This was retorted with laughter. Immediately, the blue-haired vampire blocked him out, throwing up all defenses as he redirected his attention to Risa, who was now attacking her victim.

* * *

Takeshi let out a low moan, unsure of what Risa was going to do next. Then, it stung. He yelped, feeling a sharp pain from his neck, where something had punctured through skin. His vision grew hazy quite quickly. His body began to fail on him. That was when he knew.

Risa was a vampire.

"Mother always said hot girls would be the end of me." Takeshi mumbled before he went limp. Risa continued to drink his sweet blood. She loved the way it ran over her tongue and reenergized her system.

Everything became clearer and she remembered everything. She gasped, shoving the corpse of Saehara Takeshi away. Her breathing was uneven as she looked around for a certain someone. Risa then cursed.

Her hands were sullied with blood while her lips were smeared with it. The sight did not sicken her as much as it used to. In fact, she seemed to be amused by it. Her eyes lifted from her prey to her so-called 'sire', _Hikari_ Satoshi, who suddenly appeared with a blink of an eye. She glared at him. "This is your fault. All of it. I'm a damn monster now!"

Her glare was merely retorted with one of his own. "On the contrary, it was actually your sister's idea."

This made her vampire blood boil out of anger. Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth; her new canines scratching against one another. She got to her feet and looked away from Satoshi. "Even more reason to hate her."

She only heard him chuckle. "Your thoughts say quite the opposite."

"Get out of my mind!" She shrieked. And so he did.

Risa moved away from Takeshi's carcass, wiping the blood from her mouth with her sleeve. She fell to her knees, crying while Satoshi grabbed her by the wrist. The newborn resisted him. She would not get up. Not yet. First, she would mourn what she had done and then, she would go.

_Risa, we have to go now._

_Why?_ She asked him without opening her mouth.

_I can sense- _He was cut off and she felt it for herself. It was that shiver she felt with Takeshi – only it was much worse. It was much more powerful and there seemed to be two. Two figures were approaching them now with weapons out. Satoshi stepped in front of Risa, who blinked before gasping.

She made out one of the figures. It was Hiwatari Rio. She knew the woman. Risa shook her head. "No." She breathed.

"_Satoshi_!"

* * *

"_Satoshi_!"

Leave it to Rio to find her own ancestor's twin brother. Indeed, she found him at the Fountain Park with Risa behind him. The young brunette looked frightened, but something was off. The Hikari witch could feel it. She shook her head with disbelief.

"You didn't…" Rio mumbled, clutching the golden hilt of the Toki no Kusabi, thrusting it in front of her. She had just lessened the distance between herself and Satoshi. The blue-haired woman's breathing was jagged, but she had a reason.

"Rio, what is it?" Kei asked, loading his weapon. Suddenly, the tome which his wife carried under her arm fell to the floor. Rio took one step forward, glaring at the Hikari vampire.

"You changed her, didn't you?!" She questioned quite coldly. She received the answer she did not want to see. Her ancestor's brother simply nodded. They were too late. Rio let out a battle cry and rushed at her ancestor, who then shoved Risa further from him.

"Rio, you shouldn't be fighting in your condition." Kei pleaded.

* * *

Risa's curiosity had gotten the best of her when she heard Kei mention something about Rio's condition. Suddenly, the young brunette noticed that her vision in her right eye went all black and white on her. She focused on her old friend and gasped when she saw something. There was something in her belly. It was small, but growing.

Rio was pregnant. "Satoshi, stop! Don't attack her!"

"Risa, they're going to kill you. Get out of here." He yelled in reply. The newborn vampire shook her head. She wouldn't go. She wouldn't leave him there.

"As your sire, I command you to leave this place," Satoshi demanded, "Leave this fight to me!"

* * *

Rio halted her attack, hearing the exchange of words between Satoshi and Risa. So it was true. Rika's Heir was changed and Satoshi was her sire. They were too late to stop it. Not only that, Risa was able to perceive the fact that Rio herself was with a child. It was barely even the first stage, but still, it grew within her belly.

"She saw the life I carry, Kei. She truly is Rika's Chosen." The blue-haired woman replied as if to answer her husband's unsaid question. She looked up with her blue eyes burning with hatred for her ancestor and now, for Risa. "Unfortunately, she will have to die alongside her master!"

Kei nodded. It was their duty. No matter who their foes used to be to them, they had to destroy them. Risa was now no exception to this. Rio and her husband stood side by side with their weapons drawn and ready. The two vampires eyed their opponents' weapons and hissed, but neither drew their fangs.

It was as if they were waiting for something. That was something they dreaded.

* * *

_Satoshi, I can't. I'm sorry._

She did not look his way.

Risa clutched where her beating heart once was. Her right eye darkened and her left followed suit. She then saw everything in black and white. She could see the sparks of life within the living while the aura of death hung around both herself and Satoshi. It was then when she understood why Riku had said about their grandmother. Risa indeed inherited her power. It was now time to use it.

Her free hand balled into a fist and she focused. "_Memento Mori_…that has two meanings, does it not? Remember you will die and remember that you are human," Risa mumbled, "For now, neither fit the category I'm in."

A surge of power rippled through her entire body, threatening to tear her apart, but she held her ground, eyeing Hiwatari Kei. Her eyes narrowed and she released that power. She emitted an invisible force which could only be seen by Satoshi, who said nothing about it.

The man staggered due to the power she had forced out at him. He hadn't quite expected that.

"Are you sure you wish to fight? Because we can take you on and come out alive as we can be." Risa remarked. Her eyes were now as dark as the night sky without stars. Rio held back a gasp. So it seemed the woman knew what was going on, but still, she persisted.

"You vampires are dead. You two are nothing but reanimated corpses." Rio spat.

"Not just any. I happen to be your ancestor while Risa over here will be the Queen of the Damned."

That didn't quite ring well with Rio. There were two battle cries which sounded the alarm. The Black War had come into the light once again.

* * *

Towa gasped, dropping the two wineglasses before her sire. Her green eyes went blank. She hung her head and her so-called breathing became jagged. With each breath, it grew louder and louder until she screamed. "IT BEGINS AGAIN. THE BLACK WAR SHALL BE SEEN BY THOSE UNKNOWING. THE WITCHES WILL COME TO SETTLE THE SCORE WITH US, A MERE NUMBER OF SIX."

Krad gritted his teeth. Towa began to go on. This was one thing about her he didn't like. Other than that, she was dead useful to him and the rest of the clan. He turned around and walked over to the screaming vampiress, stepping over the broken glass. The blond vampire grabbed her by the chin and kissed her. That was enough to keep her quiet.

Blood dripped from Krad's lip and seeped into Towa's, calming the woman down quickly. The sire moved away, breaking the silencing kiss. The silver-haired vampiress returned to normal, clearing her throat.

"My apologies, Sire. But it is as I have said. The witches will come for us. They already found Satoshi and Risa."

"Towa, my dear. Your fear will be the end of you," Krad stated, "Do not worry. I have faith in the two being hunted. Risa is our soon-to-be queen. Since she is in danger, her powers will heighten quickly. That is all we need to survive."

Towa gasped. "You're putting the fate of our clan on her shoulders?! She's only a newborn, Master Krad."

His eyes narrowed, spinning his heel. "She is promised great power. Not only that, she has the ability to restore the clan. Only the queen of the damned can create vampires without sharing blood – meaning she can give birth."

Towa bit her lip, holding back her words. Her mind was already blocked as she left the room. She could not argue with her master anymore. They would discuss this topic another time. She had already learned enough for today. Her emerald eyes peered through the darkness of the hallway, slightly darkening again.

"The Koku Yoku's seal is going to break soon. I must prepare for it…this time." She mumbled, touching the spot where her still heart remained in her body. Her slender finger ran down from her left breast down diagonally. She closed her eyes and recalled the scar that never healed.

It was a scar from the last reincarnation of the Koku Yoku. The wound was made from Dark – she had never forgiven him for it. Nor would she forgive him for other things. Towa lowered her gaze. She hoped she would not have to meet him face to face with Krad at her side and bare another wound.

It would be too much. "I loved you and you handed me to your brother long ago…"

* * *

"Did you hear that? Ripper? Dark?" Emiko asked, rushing into the basement library of the Hiwatari manor. The foreigners nodded and stood up as soon as the Niwa woman reached them.

"The battle cries?" Dark questioned, "If that was it, yeah."

Ripper nodded in agreement, pulling out a dagger from his back pocket. He tossed it to Dark, who caught it instantly. Emiko looked between them, bringing out a golden rod usually used for magic. She thrust it forward and Ripper stepped away from the Slayer.

"It's about time the seal on Dark was released." He commented.

Dark cocked an eyebrow. "The situation's that serious?"

Emiko nodded while her magical aura manifested around her, flowing into the rod. A magic circle of the Niwa appeared beneath her feet, painted in red. It was a seven-pointed star drawn within a doubled ring with Latin and Japanese markings. Neither had time to translate or read any of it.

Violet eyes met crimson as the magical balance was shaking the room.

"_Angels and holy spirits which rule over magic, reveal to us your most supreme and divine power. All the power of the darkness will now be contained within your body_."

* * *

Dark felt strange. That feeling was no stranger to him though. It was like when Rika returned the memory of his past life. He was the Koku Yoku; his true power had been sealed. And now, Niwa Emiko was going to break that seal.

"Why?" He snarled. In the past, it had taken so many Hikari to complete that ceremony. It was a formal ceremony where he had been bound in chains and his captors – his old family – were sitting all around him. They had all survived – just barely when they were though. But Emiko was going at it alone. She couldn't.

"Stop it. There's a reason why there are many people in the formal ceremony!" Dark shouted as her magical aura lashed out at him. He yelped as her magic penetrated through his shields and reached his heart, where the seal had been kept.

"Niwa, didn't you hear him? You'll die if you continue this madness." Ripper yelled.

Emiko then glared at the two with sheer determination in her eyes. "This is not madness. We're going to be at war. We need his _power_!"

Dark cried out as her magic did its job. He cursed as a foreign magic source rushed throughout his entire body. His blood was burning and the old magic he had once harbored without fear of destruction returned.

It was back and it hurt.

He howled out in pain as black feathers enclosed his entire self.

* * *

Slight cliffhanger. Sorry everyone. Did you like this chapter? Or do you hate it? Let me know, por favor.

XD Lots of fighting in the next chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
